The Sonic Fan Character Art-Cleansing Request Station
The Sonic Fan Character Art-Cleansing Request Station INTRODUCTION Welcome to the Art-Cleansing Request Station. This is a page designated for specific art-requests dealing with character artwork that is either partially or completely against community guidelines. The art applicable for cleansing requests are the following. *Recolors *Base-Drawings *Doll Maker designs If you have a character who fits any of these descriptions, we first and foremost request that you go to the Art-Tutorial Page àhttp://mobius-united-sonic-fan-character-wiki-community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Art_Guidesß but those who wish to have art work done for reference purposes without their character pictures being removed, you may post a picture of your character below in the “'CHARACTERS TO BE MODIFIED'” section for another user to redraw for you. NOTICE This is not a request page for any character and any art work. It is specific only to recolors, bases, and doll maker art. As such, if you post a drawing for redesigning that is not under any of those descriptions, it will be removed. Additionally, this page is NOT a means by which you can ask for users to draw all of your character art for you. It is only there to replace copy-art designs with fully from-the-ground-up drawings that do not go against the rules or pollute the community. You may ask for multiple characters to be redrawn for reference purposes, but you cannot ask for multiple drawings of the same character in different poses or circumstances. At the very most, you may ask for drawings where there is a significant change to the same character’s appearance, such as a complete outfit and/or body change. Those who post their characters may only have up to three picture at a time on the page for cleansing maximum, which they can swap out at any time. All new character art will be archived on this page to show who drew what and for who of what character as to avoid users requesting the same character repeatedly after already getting a drawing. After you agree to the drawing, that is the one you are settled with. After that, it is a general art request matter and not related to this page. Once your character has been drawn, the original picture will be deleted entirely from the page. CUSTOMER-PROVIDER RELATIONSHIP GUIDELINES At no point is another user required to pick your character to redraw. You may ask for specific people to draw your character, but do not bother them constantly. Artists who are willing to have their names up on the page as available to draw characters may place their names below in the “'ARTISTS CURRENTLY WILLING TO DRAW” '''section with links to their profiles. Any artists that do not wish to be asked may place their names in the “'ARTISTS CURRENTLY UNWILLING TO DRAW”.''' Once an artist agrees to draw your character, you must agree on a timeslot for completion as well as design. You will place your names in the description of the original picture posted until the new one is ready at which point your names will go there. If a user states that they are dissatisfied with the art BEFORE the drawing is completed (that being before the character is colored in completely unless agreed upon otherwise), they may cancel the request and the agreement will be dropped. If the user attempts to use the drawing anyway after cancelling—without consulting the artist—they will be reprimanded. Artists and users are encouraged to keep track of their conversations of agreement, and to keep their discussions of agreement to the comment section of this page as to avoid any attempts to hide events. They are also encouraged to log them if need be. ARTISTS CURRENTLY WILLING TO DRAW ARTISTS CURRENTLY UNWILLING TO DRAW CHARACTERS TO BE MODIFIED CLEANSED CHARACTERS Category:Requests Category:Art Requests Category:Community